


thirst

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “You’re thirsting awfully hard.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Draco100





	thirst

**Author's Note:**

> for [draco100's](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 84: _water_.

“Here, you look like you could use this.”

“Huh?” Draco said, reluctantly dragging his gaze away from the Black Lake where Potter was frolicking along, completely unaware as to the spell his bare torso had cast. Draco hadn’t been able to look away from the scene for an hour.

Blaise handed him a canteen. “You’re thirsting awfully hard.”

“Oh, shut up,” Draco said, grabbing the drink.

“Theo tried to bet me five galleons Potter’ll kill you once he catches on.”

“Did you take the bet?”

“Nah,” Blaise leaned in to whisper in Draco’s ear. “Potter’s been thirsting after you too.”


End file.
